Just a Teenage Psychic
by EllieJane747
Summary: Emerson Reed is a 15 year old psychic, with her family murdered by demons the Winchesters turn up at just the right time. But Emerson is hiding something from the brothers- can she find the courage to tell two strangers her story? (Sorry description sucks- hopefully will change at a later date).


**Thanks for reading guys! So I've tried to start a few stories before but this time I am determined to update this rather regularly! I don't own anything from Supernatural except for my OC... Enjoy!**

Sam was beyond frustrated, him and Dean had been searching for their father for months now with still no sign of him. They'd fought spirits, wendigoes, demons and so much more without even a message from their father. Sam's frustration wasn't only in his dad though but also himself, his 'abilities' were getting stronger- the headaches more powerful- and he still had no idea how to prevent them. The visions had just helped the brothers save a woman and her two children from their old family home but apart from that he was unsure what they meant in the future.

Seeing his mom's ghost had really got Sam thinking about where their dad was. Dean hadn't spoken much since the event and he was unsure where his brother was heading next.

Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket, fishing it while still trying to keep his eyes on the road he breifly looked to see who had texted.

His eyes widened at the name and he pulled over immediately.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" Sam asked while glancing at the phone.

Dean fully faced his brother in order to answer, "It's Dad." was all he said while reading over the very short message.

"Well what does it say Dean?" Sam said impatient at his brother not elaborating.

"Calm down Samantha, it's co-ordinates again" Dean answered with an annoyed sigh.

Sam had to hold in his anger, why was his dad sending them all over the country?

Dean showed Sam the phone in order for him to take down the co-ordinates.

"Okay so….. The coordinates would take us to Phippsburg, Colorado" Sam said while looking curiously at Dean. "I wonder what's there".

Dean didn't care what was there- if dad wanted him to go then he'd go. "Well, someone must be in trouble or something Sam. You never know dad might even be there" Dean replied trying to get Sam on board with the plan.

Sam knew that was a longshot but didn't want to have another fight with his brother, he simply nodded and rested his head against the window… it was gonna be a long drive to Colorado.

Dean was pissed, actually pissed was an understatement- his father had sent them more coordinates while they were in Lawrence to their next destination.

The only problem being that the coordinates led to a tiny town where nothing remotely supernatural had happened in years.

The brothers were confused to say the least.

"Maybe we should just look into this murder thing, Dean? Try and find this missing kid?" Sam suggested.

The only thing his internet search had bought up on the town was that recently a whole family was murdered, except for one of the daughters who was still missing.

Dean sighed, "I told you Sammy its just some angsty teenager who took too many pills and decided to go all Manson on her parents. Nothing supernatural or freaky about it"

"It's Sam okay Dean? And yeah I know it doesn't sound like anything but dad wouldn't send us here for nothing would he? A-and look at the missing girl Dean…. Does she really look like the murder her whole family type?"

Dean gave in and looked at the picture Sam bought up on the laptop. "Emerson Reed, Aged 15- MISSING" it read above a high school photo of the young teenager. She looked sweet- bright blue eyes, long dark hair and a big smile on her face. Dean tried to picture the girl doing such an awful thing to her own family and couldn't…..there was something so innocent about her.

Dean gave in to his brothers pleading look, "fine we'll go check out the house- see if anything looks suspicious. You got an address?"

They pulled up to a nice looking two-story house.

"Got the white picket fence and everything" Dean muttered while climbing out the car. They both slowly walked up to the front of the house where the door was lined with tape.

Ducking under they were surprised to find the front door unlocked- the brothers took one more quick look behind them before going in and shutting the door behind them.

The house looked so peaceful, until you saw the blood stains all over the front room carpet. There was a white-taped silhouette in the living room.

"This was where the husband died, Robert, I think" Sam said quietly. They made their way up the stairs towards the first room.

Opening the door made even Dean's heart sadden despite years of hunting.

The room was pretty much all pink, with unicorns and rainbows painted along the walls, dolls scattered the floor. It would have been a nice room if there wasn't so much blood still on the walls and floor.

"Her name was Rachel, and the daughter was Melody. She must have died trying to protect her daughter." Sam said grimly while Dean nodded.

They were about to move onto another room when they noticed something on the door and around the windows.

Dean rubbed it with his fingers but both the brothers knew what it was.

"Sulphur" They both said at the same time while looking at each other.

"So it was demons?" Sam asked, "Why would they want to murder an innocent family?"

Dean was out in the hall asking himself the same question.

He looked toward the bathroom, where the window was open.

"Hey Sammy, you think the police left that open to get back in. Or someone else?" Dean slowly walked over, he could see that someone had moved everything off the shelf in front of the window.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam said from behind his brother.

"Missing kid gets scared and escapes through the bathroom window….." Dean finished.

"It leads out to the woods, you wanna take a look see if we can find anything?" Sam offered.

"You read my mind Sammy" Dean smirked.

 **Okay so it's a little slow but next chapter will see my OC being introduced- with a little twist when she meets the brothers too ;) Please please please review if you liked it (or even if you didn't). Thanks!**


End file.
